Onimodoki and a Vampire
by Codi Kenhai
Summary: Daimon Kusagi is starting his first year at Yokai Academy. While there he meets up with Tsukune Aono and Moka Akashiya, also first-year students. This is the story of their adventures. Rated M for Language and later chaps. OC X ? Please review. No flames
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire. Rosario + Vampire is the property of Akihisa Ikeda.**

* * *

><p>"So, that's Yokai Academy, eh?" Daimon Kusagi, aged 15, with lazily spiked hair, and wearing Yokai's mandated school uniform and taped-up hands, said smirking as the bus he had just arrived on left. "Hehe, looks like fun."<p>

As he started to head towards the school, Daimon heard another bus coming through the tunnel. _"More new kids, eh? I wonder where they're from." _

Daimon watched as the only kid on the bus, a boy about his age and height but skinny as a rail, got off and started looking around with a frightened look on his face.

"What the hell kinda place is this?" The boy yelled as the bus drove off. "This place is fucking scary as hell. I don't know how, but that tunnel brought me to a completely different world."

_"Kid acts like he's never been in the monster world before."_ Daimon thought as he watched the boy start to freak out. _"He has a human smell about him. He must've lived in the human world for a while."_ He thought sniffing the air._ "But the strength of that scent is… Nah, there's no way he could be one of them. There's just no way."_

"Hey kid, you alright?" Daimon yelled out, walking towards him. "You look like you're about to have a nervous breakdown."

"I'm alright now, seeing a friendly face." The boy said breathing a sigh of relief. "I'm Tsukune Aono, a first-year here." He said holding out his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Tsukune." Daimon said shaking his outstretched hand. "I'm Daimon Kusagi, a first-year here, too."

"Nice to meet you, Daimon. Hey, I need to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Do you know what the fuck is up with the school building? I mean, it looks like a fucking haunted house."

"Yeah, so? What, you not like haunted houses or something?"

"Something like that. Doesn't it frighten you at all?"

"No, the building looks pretty cool. Besides, with what I've been through already, nothing really frightens me anymore."

"What have you been through already?"

"Y'know, I'd rather not say right now since I just now met you." Daimon said, rubbing the back of his head. "Right now, we need to get going or we'll be late for the commencement ceremony."

"Oh, right. Let's get going, then."

As they started walking through the forest, Daimon heard the familiar "ching-ching" of a bicycle bell right behind them. As it closed in on them, Daimon turned and looked for where the sound was coming from when all of a sudden, a girl with pink hair and wearing a Yokai school uniform appeared out of the brush behind them, yelling "Watch Out!" Before Daimon could warn Tsukune, the bike plowed right into Tsukune's back, making him and the girl roll for about 20 yards.

"Hey, are you two alright?" Daimon yelled, running to check on the two.

"Yeah, I'm ok." Tsukune said before noticing that his hand was resting on the girl's thigh. When he noticed, Tsukune's face turned a bright red.

"I'm ok, too." The girl said weakly. "I'm sorry. I'm anemic, so I get these dizzy spells every once in a while."

When she looked up at Tsukune with her emerald green eyes, he was blown back by a big nosebleed.

_"Damn, she's cute. But she seems familiar, somehow." _Daimon thought as he recovered from his own nosebleed. _"Let's see: pink hair, beautiful emerald green eyes, an unmatchable beauty." _He thought and thought about it for about 30 seconds before it hit him._ "No, it can't be. It just can't be her." _

"Oh, you're bleeding." She said, pulling out a handkerchief and started to wipe off the blood that still dripped out of Tsukune's nose. "H-here you go. Oh, my God."

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"Your blood…The smell is intoxicating." She said dreamily.

"Huh?"

"The craving's taking over."

"What craving? What the hell are you talking about?"

"I apologize for this, but just so you know, I'm a vampire." She said as she leaned in and bit down on Tsukune's neck and began sucking his blood.

Daimon watched as after she finished, Tsukune turned as pale as a sheet then jumped up and started running around like a chicken with its head cut off screaming "Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit! She sucked my blood, she sucked my blood! I can't fucking believe she sucked my blood!" while blood kept squirting out of the bite marks on his neck.

"Dude, calm down." Daimon said. "You act like you're gonna die."

"I'm very, very sorry. My name is Moka Akashiya and if I wasn't a vampire, I would never even think of doing something like that."

_"Moka Akashiya?" _Daimon thought. _"I was right! I was right, it is her! Holy shit, she's changed a lot in the last year and a half."_

"Excuse me miss, but did you say your name was Moka Akashiya?" Daimon asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Don't you recognize me?"

"Not off hand. Should I?"

"I would've hoped you would. It's me. Daimon, Daimon Kusagi. From middle school?"

"Wait, Daimon? Daimon, is that really you?" Moka said happily running towards him.

"Yeah, it's me." Daimon said starting to pull her into a hug, when he felt an intense stinging in his face. "Ow, I guess I deserved that." He said, rubbing his cheek. "But God, it's great to see you again, Moka-chan." He said as she let him pull her into a hug.

"It's great to see you again too, Daimon." She said, looking up as tears of joy starting to run down her face.

"I can't believe how much you've changed in the past year and a half."

"I could say the same thing about you." She said rubbing the tears from her eyes.

"Hold on, hold on." Tsukune butted in, not paying any attention to the fact that Moka and Daimon were hugging or the fact that they knew each other. "Did you just say you were a vampire, Moka?"

"Yes I did." She said releasing Daimon and picking up her bike. "And I gotta say Tsukune; your blood was very delicious."

"Are you implying that you don't like vampires?" Daimon asked giving Tsukune an evil look.

"No, no, no, no. I'm not implying anything like that." Tsukune said getting more and more frightened at the look Daimon was giving him. "It's just I've never met a vampire before, so this is a new experience for me. I actually really like vampires."

"Well, that's good to hear." Moka said. "I was afraid you didn't like vampires. We can be friends then. I'm very happy now. With me being new here and all, I never thought that I'd make any friends. But now I've made a new friend in Tsukune, and I've also found an old friend in Daimon."

"Hey you two, we need to get going." Daimon said looking at his wristwatch. "We don't want to be late to the commencement ceremony. We can talk more afterwards." He said hurriedly walking towards the school.

"Ok, we're coming." Moka said. "Let's go, Tsukune." She said running to try and catch up to Daimon.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Tsukune said sprinting to catch up.

* * *

><p><strong>*After the Commencement Ceremony* <strong>

***In the Year One Class Three Homeroom***

* * *

><p><em>"Hmm, it looks like me and Tsukune are in the same homeroom," <em>Daimon thought looking to his right. _"But it looks like Moka's in a different room. Damnit." _Just then, their teacher, a very beautiful cat-woman, walked in.

"Hello, everyone! Welcome to Yokai Academy!" She said cheerfully as part of her hair that resembled cat ears, perked up slightly. "I am Ms. Shizuka Nekonome and I'll be your homeroom teacher. I'm sure you all already known this, but I'll say it again: Yokai is an academy for monsters."

Daimon looked over and saw Tsukune had paled after she said that.

"Now, whether you like it or not, the world is other human control. In order for us monsters to survive in their world, we must learn how to coexist with them, which happens to be the main mission of this academy."

Daimon then noticed that Tsukune started fidgeting in his seat, looking from side to side.

_"What the hell is wrong with him? I thought he would've known that little tidbit at least, being from the human world after all." _He thought.

"Which brings me to the first rule here: You MUST retain your human appearance at all times. If you wish to survive in their world, you must look like them AT ALL TIMES. To practice the art of transformation, do not reveal your true nature to anyone, not even your fellow classmates."

"But why can't we just eat all of them humans, ma'am? I could start with all of the cute girls." The guy sitting in front of Daimon said.

_"Hmm, he sounds like that Saizou Komiya guy. The one who caused all that trouble in the human world last year and is a well-known skirt-chaser. Heh, he had better thank his lucky stars he never met me." _Daimon thought.

"Well if you wish to be killed by the humans, then by all means go for it. But if you want to survive, you will not do anything of that nature. That being said, you won't find any humans here at all. The faculty and staff here are all monsters, too. Besides, this academy is located inside the 'Secret Borderlands' so no human has ever laid eyes on it….and lived to tell about it."

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry I'm late." Moka said running in the door. "I misread my map after the commencement ceremony and went down the wrong hallway".

"It's fine, and your name is?"

"Moka, Moka Akashiya."

"Ok. Ah, there you are, Moka." Ms. Nekonome said checking her name in her roll book. "You got here just in time. I was just about to take roll. You can go take any empty seat."

"Thank you ma'am."

Daimon noticed that when Moka walked into the room, every guy and a few girls were taken aback by her beauty, including him.

"Hey, Moka chan." Daimon said as she started to walk by.

"Eh, Daimon? Daimon! This is great!" She said latching on to his neck. Daimon felt several jealous glares burning into his back. "Where's Tsukune at?"

"He's right there." Daimon said pointing to his right.

"Really?" She asked turning to look. "Tsukune! Yay, the three of us are in the same homeroom!" She said latching on to Tsukune's neck as well.

"Ahem!" Ms. Nekonome said, getting the trio's attention. "If you three are done, I'd like to continue here."

"We're sorry, ma'am." They said standing up and bowing.

"Good, now just don't let it happen again." She said sweetly.

"Yes, ma'am."

As Moka sat down in the seat to his left, Daimon couldn't help but notice that among all of the jealous glares that surrounded him, there was a stare that was filled with dark intentions.

* * *

><p><strong>*Later that day*<strong>

* * *

><p>Moka dragged Tsukune and Daimon by their arms through the hall as she wanted to explore the building before it closed up for the day.<p>

"Wow! Isn't this hall just grand?" She said amazed.

"Yeah, grand." Daimon said as he mentally chuckled at every guy that gaped at Moka's beauty, and then became instantly jealous of him and Tsukune for being with her. That and the fact that he knew they didn't have a snowball's chance in hell of being with her. Tsukune, on the other hand, was in a dazed state of mind, possibly from just being with a beautiful girl. After going a bit farther down the hall, the trio ran into Saizou.

"What everyone here is saying is very true, Moka. You truly are very beautiful. The name's Saizou Komiya. Remember it well." He said. "By the way, I want to know something, Moka."

"W-what?" Moka asked.

"What's a beautiful girl doing with these two losers?" He said picking Daimon and Tsukune up by their collars. "It appears to me that you haven't had much experience with anyone else."

"You better watch it, pal!" Daimon said. "You're gonna do something you're gonna fucking regret!"

"Oh, really?" Saizou said throwing the two against the wall in front of him. "I'd like to see you back that tough talk up, you little piss-ant. Now, Moka, it looks like you need to experience something better than those two, namely me. So, what time should I come get you tonight?" He said licking his lips.

Suddenly, Daimon appeared seemingly out of nowhere and hit Saizou with a flying roundhouse kick; the top of Daimon's foot catching Saizou on the bridge of the nose, and sending him flying back into the wall behind him.

"Hate to break it to you, you piss-ant, but Moka's with us." Daimon said standing over Saizou's unconscious body. "So if I were you, I'd go find another girl to flirt with and leave Moka alone. And if I find out you messed with either her or Tsukune, I'll make sure you fucking regret it."

"Thanks for taking care of that guy, Daimon." Moka said giving him a quick side-hug.

"No problem, Moka-chan. Is Tsukune alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Tsukune said a little dazed.

"That's good." Moka said. "Now come on you two, 'cause we've got more to see." She said grabbing Daimon and Tsukune by the arms, again, and dragged them down another hallway.

"Wait, wait. Hold up. I gotta ask you two a question." Tsukune said, stopping halfway down the hall.

"What is it, Tsukune?" Moka asked.

"I want to know why you two are so friendly to me. I mean, I'm nothing special. I'm just an average guy."

"Well, I like you because you're Moka's friend, and any friend of Moka's is a friend of mine." Daimon said.

"And I like you because your blood is so tasty." Moka said licking her lips.

"Is that all you like me for, Moka?" Tsukune yelled.

"Well, actually you are only the second person I actually sucked blood from, and for me that is a very memorable moment." Moka said smiling.

"Hold on, if I was only the second, then who was the first?"

"That would be me." Daimon said.

"Really, Daimon? You were her first?"

"Yes he was." Moka said pulling Daimon into another side-hug. "That was an unforgettable moment for me."

"Yeah, I guess you could say that was the moment that solidified our friendship." He said returning her hug.

"So, how did you guys meet anyway?

"We met a couple days after our first year of middle school started. I saw her getting picked on by a few of the bigger guys in our class, so I stepped in to help her out."

"How did that go?"

"Eh, not well. They turned their attention to me and started kicking my ass. I held my own for a while, but the numbers game caught up to me. Five to one is not very good odds, especially when you're the one. Thankfully, the principal showed up before they did any real damage."

"Why would they pick on Moka?"

"Well…"

"Daimon, please don't say anymore." Moka said, her voice starting to shake. "I'm still trying to get over all of that."

"I'm sorry, Moka-chan." He said tightening his hug on her. "I didn't mean to open old wounds."

"I know and it's ok, Daimon."

"How about we go explore the rest of the school? Will that help to cheer you up, Moka-chan?"

"Yeah, actually that would." She said looking up as a smile came back over her face.

"Alright then, let's go then."

"Hold on, I got another question for you, Daimon."

"Man, you are just full of questions today. Ok, shoot."

"I know it's against the rules, but what kind of monster are you?"

"Alright if you must know, I'm a vampire too. And I need blood." Daimon said menacingly walking towards Tsukune.

Daimon busted out laughing as Tsukune quickly turned as pale as a sheet.

"Daimon, that's not very funny." Moka said stifling a laugh.

"I know, and I'm sorry Tsukune, but your reaction was priceless." Daimon said still laughing.

"So what are you really?" Tsukune asked as the color in his face returned to normal.

"Ok, seriously. I'm an onimodoki, technically speaking."

"What do you mean, 'technically speaking'?"

"I'll tell you later." Daimon said noticing all of the prying eyes around them after the little act he put on.

"Oh, fine." Tsukune said a little disappointed.

"Ok you two, let's go explore the rest of the school." Moka said grabbing the two by their arms again.

The trio traversed the entire school building, going through every hallway, seeing a statue that had the appearance of a demon sitting in The Thinker's pose, and stopping at a vending machine where Moka got her fill of tomato juice. Through all this, Tsukune had a look of pure joy on his face. That is until they found their dorm building.

"Hey guys," Daimon said looking at his map of the campus. "It looks like this is the dormitory we'll be staying in."

A look of pure terror replaced the look of pure joy on Tsukune's face.

"Please tell me that you're kidding. There's no way that we are gonna stay there for three years."

"I'm not kidding, Tsukune," Daimon said. "This is where the map says we'll be living."

"Wow, isn't it the most amazing building you've ever seen?" Moka said sighing.

"Wait, are we talking about the same place? It looks like a fucking dump!"

"Dump? Any self-respecting monster would give anything to live here. By the way, what kind of monster are you, Tsukune?" Moka asked.

"Uh, well, I uh kinda don't wanna say right now."

"Oh, OK then. If you don't want to tell us, then just forget I asked."

"Sure thing. But I gotta tell you, you two look like so much like regular humans. Are you really monsters?"

"Well, you know full well that I'm a vampire. This rosario around my neck helps to keep my vampire powers in check."

"What is a rosario?"

"It's basically a crucifix with a rosary bead in the middle of it. I really don't like to cause trouble, but if it keeps my powers in check, I'll gladly wear it."

"So what'll happen if it comes off?"

"I don't know, exactly. But all I know is, when it comes off I get really terrifying. But you know what, even with my powers locked away, I still need blood. Would one of you care to oblige me?"

"I will Moka-chan." Daimon said exposing his neck. "Go right ahead."

"Thank you, Daimon." She said happily as she sunk her fangs into his neck.

"Mmmm, Daimon. Your blood is as tasty as ever." Moka said dreamily after she finished her snack.

"Didn't that hurt, Daimon?" Tsukune asked.

"Ah, not really. She's sucked my blood so many times, it actually fells pretty good."

"Does it really feel good, Daimon, or are you just saying that?"

"Well it did sting a little bit. But that's only because you haven't sucked my blood in over a year."

"So Daimon, what did you mean earlier when you said you were 'technically' an onimodoki?"

"Well, regular onimodoki are able to take on the form of other monsters but are unable to use that form's powers. I, on the other hand, am able to take other monster's forms as well as their powers."

"How is that possible?"

"I was told by my parents that one Onimodoki baby in every generation has the genetic makeup of another monster called a 'doppelganger', but is still considered an onimodoki."

"What's a 'doppelganger'?" Moka asked. "I've never heard of them."

"Basically, they are monsters that can copy the physical form of anyone they come into contact with and use any and all physical powers the original form possesses."

"So you can transform into one of us now since you came into contact with us?" Tsukune asked.

"No I can't. I'm more unique than all of the other rare onimodoki that came before me."

"How's that?"

"I'll show you." Daimon said as he un-wrapped the tape from his right hand. "This right here." He said motioning to what looked like a pearl imbedded in the middle of his palm. "_This_ has to come into contact with someone's skin. It is the only way I am able to completely copy someone else's form and powers."

"And you keep it taped up so you don't copy the form and powers of everyone you touch with it, right?"

"Exactly." Daimon said as he re-wrapped his hand.

"But then, why do you tape up your left hand as well?" Moka asked.

"Well, I've been a practitioner of Muay Thai Kickboxing for a few years, so taping up both of my fists has kinda become part of my daily routine."

"So that's how you were able to beat Saizou so quickly." Moka said enthralled.

"Yep, that would be it." Daimon said stretching. "Ok you guys, let's go start moving in. All of our classes officially start tomorrow." Daimon said grabbing his bags.

"Right behind you, Daimon." Moka said grabbing her bag.

"Yeah, I'll be right behind you guys." Tsukune said, his face stuck between happy and sad emotions.

_"I wonder what wrong with him."_ Daimon thought looking back as Moka headed inside. _"He looks like he can't decide on something. Ah, I'm sure it's nothing."_

"Hurry up, Daimon or we're not gonna get good rooms!" Moka yelled from the doorway.

"I'm coming, Moka-chan. Geez, you're so bossy." He said jokingly.

"I'll show you bossy if you don't hurry your ass up, Daimon!"

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Moka-chan! Hey, you better hurry up too, Tsukune." He said heading inside.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming." Tsukune said flatly, picking up his bags and heading inside.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes I realize this might have gone by too fast, but when I originally wrote it, it seemed to be the right speed. Well anyway, Chapter 2 should be up in a couple days as I still need to put the finishing touches on it.**


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire. Rosario + Vampire is the property of Akihito Ikeda.

* * *

><p>*The Next Day*<p>

* * *

><p>"Where do you think he's at, Daimon?" Moka asked, looking around outside the dorm building.<p>

"I have no idea, Moka-chan." Daimon said. "He might already be at the school."

"Maybe, let's go look for him."

* * *

><p>After about 15 minutes of searching, they found Tsukune running around like a chicken with its head cut off…again and carrying his luggage.<p>

"Hey, there you are, Tsukune!" Moka yelled out. "We better hurry to class. We don't want to be late." She said glomping him.

"Hey Tsukune. What's wrong?" Daimon asked, noticing Tsukune's sad expression. "And why are you carrying your luggage?"

"I can't stay here." Tsukune whispered.

"What?"

"I said, I can't stay here." He said, starting to tear up.

"Why not?" Moka asked.

"This place is too fucking scary! I'd rather go to a…to a school for humans!"

_"Is he serious?" _Daimon thought. _"He can't seriously be thinking about going back to the human world. Can he?"_

"You're not serious, are you Tsukune?" Moka asked sadly.

"Yes, yes I am."

"No. No, No, No! I can't believe that! I won't believe it!" Moka screamed as tears started to flow from her eyes. "You can't go to a school for humans! I fucking hate humans!"

_"Holy shit!" _Daimon thought as a look of shock came over his face. _"That's the first time I've ever heard Moka cuss. I guess middle school is still a touchy subject, even now. Now I wish I didn't leave her back then. If I didn't, she probably wouldn't resent humans like she does now._

"Just what the hell is wrong with me going to a human school? You went to one and you didn't have any trouble at all after you met Daimon, right?"

"Not exactly, Tsukune." Daimon said.

"What do you mean 'not exactly'? You were basically her bodyguard all through middle school, weren't you?"

"No, no I wasn't." Daimon said, letting out a sigh. "Not all through middle school anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"Before I tell you that, it's probably best if you know why she was picked on in the first place."

"Daimon, hold on." Moka said, looking over at him. "Let me tell him."

"You sure, Moka-chan?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Talking about it might help to ease the pain."

"Ok, Moka-chan." He said.

"Well, it all started on our first day of middle school. During our introductions to our class, I let it slip that I was a vampire. After that, everyone in my class, except for Daimon of course, made fun of me every day. They said things like 'Monsters only exist in storybooks'. And like Daimon said earlier, one day, about 5 of the bigger guys in our class started picking on me and shoving me around. But before they could do any serious harm, Daimon stepped in and protected me. He held his own until the principal stepped in. After that, he became my best friend/bodyguard, and then about a month later, we started going out. I was so happy. But, during the middle of our second year, he left. It devastated me. When they saw Daimon wasn't around me, they pounced. I was picked on relentlessly. It made me so miserable that it made me think it might be better if I didn't exist anymore. I thought that high school would be just as bad. Then I met you and reconnected with Daimon. Now I know that if we stick together, we can get through high school with no problems." She said, a smile coming back over her face.

"There's a problem with that, though." Tsukune said.

"What are you talking about, Tsukune?"

"I-I-I'm one of those humans."

"A human? You're kidding right?"

"No, no I'm not. I'm really a human."

"That's not possible." Daimon said shocked. "There's no way a human should've been able to come here."

"So, now that you know the truth, that's how you're gonna look at me?" Tsukune asked, seeing the look of shock and disbelief on their faces. "Looks like I was right in thinking that I don't belong here."

"Tsukune, please tell me that this is all a big joke." Moka said as tears started to well up in her eyes.

"No, no it's not."

"But…"

"You said you hate humans? Well maybe I hate monsters!" Tsukune yelled as he ran towards the bus stop.

"No, wait Tsukune!" She yelled out after him.

"Moka-chan," Daimon said, walking over to her and putting a hand on her shoulder. "Are you gonna be OK?"

"I don't know." She said turning and burying her face in his chest and starting to cry. "Hold me please, Dai-kun."

Daimon was taken aback a bit at the name he hadn't heard Moka call him in over a year.

"Moka-chan, please don't cry." He said softly, wrapping his arms around her. "You know I hate to see you cry."

"I know Dai-kun, but I just can't help it. The first new friend I made here at Yokai is gone. I still can't believe he was a human."

"I know. I still can't believe he was able to come here in the first place."

"At least you're still here, Dai-kun." She said, snuggling up closer to him.

"That's right, Moka-chan, and I'm never gonna make the mistake of leaving you alone again. I promise you." He said, kissing the top of her head.

"My, my, this looks like the perfect Kodak moment." A familiar voice said. "Now, let's just see if you can keep that promise of yours, you little piss-ant!"

"What the fuck are you doing…?" Was all that Daimon could get out before the giant, transformed fist of Saizou connected with the side of Daimon's face and sent him flying, back first towards a grave stone, knocking the air out of him.

"No, Dai-kun!" Moka yelled as she ran to check on him, but was cut off by Saizou.

"Ah-ah-ah, I you're not going anywhere, Moka-chan." Saizou said with a smirk, now sporting a bandage on his nose. "Besides, I don't think you can do anything for him now."

"Dai-kun, please get up!"

"Scream all you want, it won't do any good." Saizou said laughing. "Now that he's out of the way and that other little bitch is nowhere in sight, it looks like you need someone to fill that empty void. Someone like me."

"No! You stay the hell away from me!"

"Aw, don't be like that, Moka-chan. You know, it's as I said yesterday; you are the most beautiful girl here. Hell, your beauty is on a completely different level from any other girl I've been with. You will be my girl, Moka Akashiya!" Saizou said as he started to transform.

"W-what's going on with your body?"

"He-he, I guess I'm getting a little excited. When I get too excited, my transformation starts to deteriorate and I just can't keep it up." He said as he finished transforming and started closing in on her.

"Stay away from me." She whispered as she backed away.

"I know it's against school rules, but why don't we make out? Let's French it up a little!"

"No! Stay away from me! Someone, please help me!" She yelled as Saizou's tongue started to wrap around her.

"Get your nasty-ass tongue away from her, you son of a bitch!" Daimon yelled as he appeared in front of Saizou.

"Wha…?" Was all Saizou made out before Daimon delivered a jumping knee that made him bite into his tongue, then Daimon jumped up again and hit him with a spinning back heel kick that sent him flying through a couple of grave markers.

"Dai-kun, you're alright!" Moka yelled happily.

"Yeah, for the most part." Daimon said, clutching his ribs. "Did he hurt you, Moka-chan?"

"No, no he didn't."

"That's good."

"Are you gonna be alright, Dai-kun?"

"Not when I'm done with him, he won't be!" Saizou yelled throwing another punch, which caught Daimon on the temple and sent him flying through a tree. "Now, where were we?"

"Moka! Are you alright?" A voice yelled.

"Tsukune! What are you doing back here?"

"I had to tell you and Daimon something. By the way, where is he?"

"Try over there, small fry." Saizou said pointing towards the spot where Daimon was slowly starting to stand up.

""Gyahh! What the fuck is that?" Tsukune yelled looking towards Saizou.

"It's Saizou!" Moka yelled. "This is his true form!"

"Wha…? This is his true form?"

"You had best say your prayers, you little bitch!" Saizou yelled as he stretched out his hand to swipe Tsukune away, but was stopped short by Daimon, who was now bleeding from a gash on his forehead, the blood beginning to run down his face.

"How the fuck are you still alive, you fucking bastard? And how were you able to stop me so easily?"

Daimon looked straight into Saizou's eyes with the trademark red eyes of a vampire.

"Does this answer your question, pal?" Daimon said with an evil smirk on his face.

"S-s-so y-y-you're a vampire, the most powerful of all monsters?" Saizou asked, visibly scared.

"You could say that." Daimon said. "Tsukune, go check on Moka. I'll take care of this prick."

"You got it." He said running to where Moka was standing.

Daimon then pulled Saizou in closer and delivered a devastating knee to his stomach that drove him to his knees. "Now, I am gonna tell your sorry ass one more time: Stay the hell away from Moka, or else." He said delivering another knee to Saizou's jaw.

When Daimon turned back to normal and headed to where Moka and Tsukune were standing, Saizou took this opportunity to deliver a punch in the back of his head that drove him, face first, into the ground, knocking him unconscious for a few seconds. When Moka and Tsukune ran to check on him, Saizou slammed Tsukune into the ground, face first as well, right next to Daimon.

"Tsukune! Dai-kun! Are you two alright?"

"I'm fine, Moka-chan." Daimon said turning onto his back. "You had better check on Tsukune."

"I'm fine, too. I came back to tell you two that I'm sorry for what I said earlier." Tsukune said shakily standing up with blood running down his face. "Even though you're monsters, you two are the best friends I've ever had." He said as a smile came back over his face.

"God, you are so fucking annoying." Saizou said giving Tsukune a swift kick in the middle of his back and sent him reeling towards Moka.

"Moka-chan, get away from here. Save yourself." Tsukune said weakly as he started to fall. While falling, his hand grabbed ahold of Moka's rosario and pulled it off just before he slipped into unconsciousness.

"Wha...? My rosario came off?" Moka said as a bright light engulfed her and she began to transform.

_"Holy shit!"_ Daimon thought as he slowly started getting to his feet. _"It's been awhile since I've felt such a dark, radiating energy."_ Daimon watched as Moka's hair changed from pink to silver, her fangs lengthened, her figure become more prominent and her eyes turn from emerald green to blood red.

"W-w-what the fuck? She's a v-v-vampire, too?" Saizo yelled, visibly shaking.

"You got it, genius. I have to say, it sucks to be you right now, Saizou."

"So, you're the one who did this?" The newly transformed Moka said walking towards Saizou.

"Y-y-yeah. So?" Saizou said getting his nerve back.

"You do alright against people weaker than you. But let's see how you fare against me."

"With pleasure!" He yelled charging at her. Even though his attack hit her, she was able to stand her ground and take his attack, not even getting a scratch on her.

"Is that all you got, punk?"

"How the fuck?"

"You had better Learn Your Place!" Moka yelled as she delivered a savage kick that sent Saizou flying through countless trees and grave markers. "You were hardly worth the effort. From now on, you had best learn your place."

_"I can't believe the difference in personalities between this Moka and the Moka I know. This Moka has a chilling aura about her. But I'll be damned if she isn't cute as well." _Daimon thought trying to stay up.

"So you're Daimon, the guy that the other me has been going on about for a while, eh?" The other Moka asked walking towards him.

"Yeah, that would be me." Daimon said chuckling. "You must be Moka's true form, eh?"

"You could say that." She said walking around Daimon, checking him out. "Mmmm, the other Moka has good taste, I see." She said licking her lips and tracing her fingers all over his body. "Aw, am I frightening you?" She asked, feeling him twitch a little as one of her fingers ran along his spine.

"Frightening isn't the word I'd use. Exciting is more like it." He said smirking.

"Down boy." She said teasingly. "Is Tsukune gonna be ok?" She asked walking towards Tsukune and picking up her rosario.

"Yeah, he'll be fine. He's just unconscious."

"That's good. How about you?"

"Eh, I'll live."

"That's good to hear. If anything were to happen to either you or Tsukune, the other Moka would be devastated. Speaking of which, make sure you take good care of her." She said as she sealed herself back into Moka's subconscious.

_"Well, that was…interesting."_ Daimon thought after he caught Moka's unconscious body. _"I guess I better get Tsukune and myself to the hospital." _He thought as he picked up Tsukune's body and draped him over his shoulder and at the same time attempted to carry Moka bridal-style in his free arm.

* * *

><p>When he was almost halfway to the hospital, Daimon started to lose his grip on Moka. <em>"Damnit, I need to do something to wake her up. I wonder if I kiss her she'll wake up like that girl in that 'Sleeping Beauty' story." <em>He thought as he stopped and then leaned down and planted a kiss on her lips. A little bit afterwards, Moka started to wake up.

"Huh, Dai-kun? What's going on?" She said sleepily, putting her arms around his neck. "Where are we going?"

"We're headed to the hospital. Are you able to walk right now, Moka-chan?"

"Yeah, but I like this though." She said nuzzling into his neck.

"Oh trust me I do, too. But the pressure from carrying you and Tsukune isn't really helping my ribs at all."

"Oh, oh, I'm sorry, Dai-kun. Let me down then."

"It's alright, Moka-chan." He said letting her down.

"Are they broken?"

"No, I think they're just bruised." He said. "I hope."

"Well we need to hurry up and get to the hospital to make sure then." She said. "By the way, what happened after I passed out?"

"Well, the you that had been sealed by your rosario took care of Saizou for us, so I don't think he'll be bothering us for a while."

"Well, that's good."

"The reason you're asking, do you not remember what happened?"

"No, but I do have this good feeling on my lips."

"Oh, that was me."

"You? When did you do that?"

"Right before you woke up. You looked so cute asleep, that I just couldn't help myself."

"God Dai-kun, you are such a dork." She said gently nudging him in the side.

"I know, but at least I keep things interesting, right?" He said wincing a bit.

"That you do, Dai-kun." She said latching onto his free arm. "That you do."

* * *

><p>*The Next Day*<p>

* * *

><p>Daimon, now with his ribs taped up, met up with Tsukune, who was sporting a head wrap and a few bandages.<p>

"Yo, Tsukune."

"Yo. How you feeling, Daimon?"

"Eh, I've been better. I have a couple cracked ribs and the rest are severely bruised. But, nothing too serious." He said noticing the letter of withdrawal that was in Tsukune's hand. "Dude, are you seriously still gonna leave here, even after everything you said yesterday?"

"What? Oh, hell no. I was about to tear this thing into pieces."

"Ah, I see." He said watching as Tsukune tried to rip it up, but to no avail. "You need some help there?"

"No, I got it." He said straining.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"G'morning, Tsukune!" Moka yelled appearing right behind him. This scared Tsukune so much; it actually helped him rip up his withdrawal letter.

"G'morning, Moka. Did you really have to scare me like that?"

"Yes." She said laughing. "I didn't think that you would still scare so easily, considering what you've been through. That and it was funny as hell." She said giggling.

"I have trained you well, my apprentice." Daimon said bowing.

"Thank you, master." She said bowing as well before the two busted out laughing.

"I didn't think it was very funny. I am a human, after all." Tsukune said trying to keep from smiling. "And a timid human at that."

"We need to work on that then." Daimon said finally able to stop laughing.

"There's something _we_ need to work on as well, Dai-kun." Moka said.

"What's that, Moka-chan?"

"I want to know why the hell you left me alone back in middle school."

"Well like I told you then Moka-chan, my parents died about a month after the school year began and I went home for their funeral."

"Yeah, I knew that. So, what happened to them?"

"They were in a car accident. Supposedly, they took a tight turn too quickly and they careened into the side of a mountain. When we discussed their will, I found out that they had left me their entire fortune."

"How much was it?"

"About 500 million yen."

"500 million yen?" Moka asked surprised.

"Yeah, my family is one of the richest in the Kanto region. My parent's tried sending me to private schools my whole life, but I really didn't like going to them."

"Why is that?" Tsukune asked.

"I wanted to be like a normal kid, not some preppy, spoiled brat. Yokai Academy is actually the first private academy I've been to."

"Intersting. Were you able to get the money they left you?"

"Yeah, but it wasn't easy. I had to pass a hard as hell trial before I could get it."

"What kind of trial?"

"I had to become a bounty hunter of sorts. A couple of my bodyguards and I traversed Japan to take out four other monsters, a troll, an orc, a werewolf, and a vampire that were, uh, causing havoc in the human world."

"Wait, so you were 13 when you did that?"

"Actually, I had just turned 14. But what's the big deal?"

"Weren't you a little young to do something like that?

"Not really. My father had to do the same thing I did when his parents died when he was only about 12 years old and he passed it, no problem. So I figured that I would have no problem, especially since I started training in Muay Thai Kickboxing when I was 5, so that helped me out a lot."

"I see. So how long did it take to complete your trial?"

"About a year."

"And you took the powers of all four of them?"

"Yep. Their power is coursing through my body. The only drawback to my absorbing all of those monsters powers was that I gained their weaknesses as well as their strengths. After we brought back the last body and I received my inheritance, I went to cram school so I could try to graduate middle school and go on to high school, even though I missed a year of classes."

"So what did your parents do to have that much money?" Tsukune asked.

"Uh, I'd rather not say."

"Why?"

"It's kinda for my protection and yours."

"Protection from what?"

"I can't say. Just trust me."

"Aw, alright."

"So why didn't you tell _me_ about that trial before you left?" Moka asked.

"Trust me, I wanted to Moka-chan, but I didn't know about the trial until I got back home, then after I accepted the terms of the trial, I had to leave immediately afterwards. They gave me no time to tell anyone about where I was going. I am truly sorry about leaving you abruptly like that, Moka-chan."

"Well, I guess if that was the case, I accept your apology, Dai-kun." She said putting her arms around his neck and began snuggling up to his chest. "I'm just glad nothing happened to you during that time and that you're back in my life now."

"I will tell you this, Moka-chan; I thought about you every day I was out there." He said kissing her forehead.

"Uh, guys," Tsukune piped in. "You had better wrap this up or we're gonna be late for school."

"You go on ahead, Tsukune." Moka said. "We'll be along in a little bit."

"Ok, but don't blame me if you get in trouble for being late." Tsukune said as he walked off.

"So, what about me were you thinking of?" Moka asked.

"Everything. Most of all your beautiful green eyes and your smile that can light even the darkest room. I also kept thinking about how you were doing in middle school and if I would ever see you again."

"Well, grade-wise I did ok, but like I said yesterday, when they saw that you weren't with me, the teasing got worse and worse each day. But what made you think that you wouldn't see me again?"

"Well, I didn't know if you were gonna come back to the monster world and go to high school either here or somewhere else or if you were gonna quit school all together. So I just took a shot in the dark and came here."

"What would you have done if I wasn't here?"

"I would've withdrawn from school and traversed the entire world to try and find you."

"Do you really like me that much?" She said snuggling deeper into his chest.

"No."

"But…" She started to say, looking up.

"I really _love_ you that much, Moka-chan." He said planting a kiss on her forehead. "I have a question for you, now."

"Sorry, Dai-kun, but it's gonna have to wait." Moka said as the first bell rang out. "We better hurry or we're gonna be late for class." She said running towards the school.

"Yeah, but…"

"Come on, Dai-kun. Hurry up."

"Yeah, but, but…" Daimon stammered _"Gahh, fucking hell! I was so damn close to asking her, too!"_ He thought, running to catch up with her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Chapter 2 is finito. Next chapter will introduce Kurumu and it should up within the next few weeks.**


End file.
